


It's Not The End Of The World (Or Is It)

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crossover, Evil Plans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: It's been years since evil team leaders Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lydandre of the Pokemon Universe have had even a slight chance of ruling the world. However, they're not the only ones with evil plans.What happens when the worst villians from the Pokemon and Beyblade Burst universe team up to make a perfect world, and destroy Red, Ash, Valt and Aiger once and for all?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Start

_"Yes...this is exactly what we wanted. Now that we got Ghetsis and Cyrus...we've got everyone!" Hyde cackled. "And what do we want?" Lysandre asks. They all shout in unison, "To get rid of those pesky kids!"_

"Ash, are you _sure_ this is the right way?" Misty had asked for what had to be the fifth time. "Yea, I'm 100 percent sure. I was told there was a portal somewhere around here. And so help me I'm gonna find it if it's the last thing I- WHAT THE?!" 

"And the winner is, Legend Valt Aoi!" The Announcer cheered. "Wooo! We did it again partner!" Valt screamed. Dante Koryu, his opponent, just smiled. "Someday we'll take them down." Except, a scream inturrupted the cheering. "VALT! DANTE! HIKARU! HYUGA! COME QUICK!" 

There was a portal...and it was clear, Phi, Hyde, Arthur, Thedore Glass and Lane had gone through it. "Well, anyone got any bright ideas where it leads?" Aiger asks. "No clue, let's go!" Hyuga cried, and jumped through himself. "Welp, we're going weither we like it or not." Dante muttered, and through they went. 

"Hey! Get off me!" Ash called. The boy who had landed on top of him, was utterly confused. Once the light calmed down and they were all through, the first thing Valt saw was Hyuga sitting on top of some random guy, with a girl standing next to them in shock and utter disbelief. 

"Okay...uhhh...sorry." Hyuga muttered, getting off of this guy. "Where did you guys even _come from!?"_ The guy asked while getting up. "Uhh...hi. We're from the Beyblade universe, and we come with bad news." 

Ash and Misty share a look. Five boys just came through what used to just be a wall. There was no way this was all real, right? This wasn't some movie, stuff like this don't just _happen._

"What news is it?" The boy asked. "Okay, how about we all get each other's names before we all saying crazy stuff?" The girl asked before continuing. "My name's Misty, and this," She points at the boy, "Is Ash." 

The five guys nodded and Valt quickly introduced them all. "Well I'm Valt. This one," he pointed to his left, "Is Aiger, who is also the Beyblade World Champion", he points to his right, "This is Dante." Misty and Ash nodded,a nd he finished with a flourish, "This one in front of me is Hikaru, and the one that landed on Ash is Hyuga." 

_Well, if nothing else they're nice and polite,_ Ash thought before looking them over. "Alright, what is this news?" Valt takes a breath and says, "There are some evil people that we have a high huntch that they found this portal before us, and have come through to cause nothing but trouble." 

Ash nearly laughs, and almost thinks its a joke, but Misty asks, "How evil are we talking? We've dealt with some pretty bad people." 

"Well..it's hard to explain. But one had turned somebody, my best friend Shu, evil. I would've brought him through with us, but we were kinda in a rush. There's an evil a pair of adult twins who've possesed Aiger and caused him to break his own Bey, along with mine. And then there's a newcomer who's being controlled by an unknown source." 

"Well...I think i know where we should go. Follow me." Misty says. And they start running, mere minutes before what would be the biggest disaster ever, starts to play out. 


	2. A Bit Of An Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys along with Misty find their way..and run into some people farmilliar. An unforseen change of events leads them deep undergroud. However, they have no idea that the place above them.....is about to blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter two! It would've been out sooner but I'm shiny hunting Delibird to surprise a friend, so I got a little sidetracked. But here it is nonetheless!!!!!

_Finally after countless hours of planning, the bomb that the men had put together was complete, and it was only phase 1 of what would be hopefully the end of the most annoying group of teens in history, and getting rid of the one obstical in their way of world domination for all_

Ash and Misty led the guys through town, Pallet Town to be exact. They were checking for extra warp holes or portals. They thought they had found none, when someone snuck up behind Ash. 

He whirled around, just in time to see Dawn, Iris, and three unfarmilliar girls standing next to them. Er, he thought they were unfarmiliar. "Nika? What are you doing here? And more importantly, where the heck is Toko?!" Valt asked apprently his sister, in slight panic. 

"Toko came through with me but I haven't seen him, he was with Kit." This earned an odd look from nearly all the Pokemon Trainers, save for Iris and Dawn. "Who?" Ash asked, very confused. "Alright...uhh..Nika here is my younger sister. I also have a younger brother, Tokonatsu, aka Toko, and he and his friend apprently came through." 

Ash and Misty shared a look, as the younger blue haired girl spoke up. "I came through with Kit, and Toko, and Nika." More confused Trainer looks. Valt spun around and said, "Shasa? Honey? _How in the world did you two get here?_ Wait-Honey just said how she got here. How did you?" Shasa gave a Valt a look and replied, "You think I was gonna let my younger sister go in a portal by herself? You're still insane Valt Aoi!" 

Misty inturrupted, "So now there are not 1, not 2, not 4, but _ten Beybladers here!?"_ Dante looked at Misty and replied, "More than that, if you count the bad guys, wherever they ended up!" 

Ash started running, so obviously, everyone followed without questioning his decesion. Until, they all fell into a hole. "ASH KETCHUM!" Iris, Dawn and Misty yelled in Chorus. "What do you want from me? We're falling down a hole!"

Valt, who was above Ash when they were falling, tapped him on the head and said, "Don't forget, my brother and his friend are still here _somewhere,_ and I wasn't exactly keen on letting him run around this weird world by himself!" 

Nika rolled her eyes at her over protective brother. "We're fourteen. You can-AH!" She got cut off, as they mostly stopped falling and landed on solid ground. Except for Aiger, Nika and Dawn, who somehow, kept falling. 

"No!" Everyone yelled, at the three disappeared from sight. "Alright. Scratch that, now I have _two_ siblings missing." Valt muttered. "Where the heck even are we?" Honey asked, getting up and looking around.

It seemed similar to the bottom of a well, and the hole that the others had fallen through seemed to be invisible, or purely nonexistent. There was a dark tunnel made out of black bricks, that felt damp to the touch. The ground itself was a mix of brick and dark brown dirt. A very ominious scene to all. 

"Ow. Where the heck are we?" Dawn asked, from where she had landed on her knees. "Everyone alright?" Aiger asks. "yea." The two girls say in unison. "Wait a sec-everyone else stopped falling?" Nika asked. "that's what it seems." Dawn muttered, making sure her Poke balls were still with her in case they needed to fight. "geez. Any darker I wouldn't be able to see." Aiger murmured, pulling out a flashlight and shining it around what looks to be a well-like area. 

"Welp, what are we waiting for?! We're not going to get anywhere or find the others if we're sitting here like a bunch of bumps on logs!" Iris says, getting up quickly and standing. "Well,yea. Let's go people!" Ash called, and he was about to start running, when suddenly, everyone was knocked to the ground. 

"Let's go! The others have to be around here somewhere!" Dawn says. They get about a quarter of a mile, when suddenly, a violet vibration, almost like an earthquake, shakes everyone. "Dawn, Watch out!" Aiger screams and points, and she narrowly dodges out of the way of a landslide, that shouldn't be possible from their current location. 

"What was that!?" Everyone shouts. Except, they get in response, nothing but air. 


End file.
